Unbelievable love
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: while the other girls are starting a relationship with the boys. bloom & musa want nothing to do wiith riven & sky or so they think. stella trys to push them together. but will it work? i have permission from BloomAmber to take this story.
1. A NOTICE

**Hi everyone BloomAmber said I'm not continuing this story but if i wanted to copy it say you have my**

**promotion. I'll tell the people that I let you, but I kinda don't want to**

**Continue the story. Gave me ba luck.**


	2. The Story

**Unbelievable love**

It was a shiny day and 5 girls who had just met went to Magix. They were Stella, a fashion star, Musa a great musician, Tecna a smart young lady, Flora a mature girl in love with nature and the one and only Bloom, a royal friend.

These 5 girls just had just successfully finished their first day of school and were now ordering pizza at Magix until..."Hey Stell,I can see your back" a low voice said

All 5 girls turned around to see 5 boys right in front of them."SHNOOKUMS! Oh and if you mention that one more time I'm gonna kill you! Now are we clear?"Stella grinned and the brunette smiled "Slow down Stella" He said and then noticed 4 girls at the table getting annoyed and bored.

"Allow me to introduce myself" the brunette started when all of a sudden Bloom got up. "Yea yea we know; you're Brandon, that one is prince Sky, then Riven, Timmy and Helia" she said, pointing to each one and then sitting back down.

"Okay, we seriously got to stop being so popular" a boy with purple hair said ,who was named Riven.

"Don't worry, you're not popular, I know your names because you're the 5 boys who destroyed the Red Fountain stables last year" Bloom smiled and turned to Musa who was trying to keep herself from giggling but was failing miserably!

"How'd you know that?" the blonde prince asked."Well Stella told us" Musa replied, so all 5 boys turned to Stella, who was hiding behind Tecna.

"Yea, so you girls want to hang out with us tomorrow?" Sky asked and Bloom got up."Can't; my parents want me to call them and tell them how I'm doing and then I need to ah...Go..ya I need to go" Bloom said, trying to get out of dating boys.

"Well how about Friday then?" Sky asked and Bloom stood up and went towards him, "I'm busy then too "She replied. Sky looked at her and Stella now got up too."And what exactly are you doing that night?" she asked and Bloom sighed "Fine!" She finally gave in and Sky smiled.

FRIDAY

The girls went down to find all 5 guys on their Lava-Bikes, Bloom and Musa rolled their eyes. "C'mon girls, hop on! Stella, you with Brandon; Flora with Helia; Musa with Riven; Tecna's riding with Timmy and Bloom with Sky," Brandon announced causing Bloom and Musa to open their mouth at the same time.

"Do I have to ride with him?" the girls asked in unison."YES!" everyone else replied and the two girls got on the lava-bikes making Riven and Sky think they didn't want to go.

"And no touching! Oh and you may absolutely not look at me, be near me, or pass by me!" Bloom said, finishing up the rules she told Sky while riding to the cafe.

"Wait, if no touching, then how will you get home? And how can I not look at you when you're with me the whole night? Besides, I want to see your beautiful face" Sky said, looking from the corner of his eye to Bloom, who was getting really annoyed by now. And even though Bloom tried hard not to make him notice she was blushing, Sky saw it and laughed.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Bloom asked, since she now wasn't enjoying the ride."Wait, stop the ride!"She yelled and everyone stopped including the other 4 boys.

"What?" Stella asked grinning at her new friend."I don't want to go to any cafe anymore and haven't you heard; you can't ride a Lava-Bike with a dress on?!" Bloom asked loudly, getting of Sky's Lava-Bike and looking at her dress which was a bit wrinkled now.

"Now, please take me back to Alfea. I'm tired, my favorite dress is wrinkled and I have to spend my day with boys!"yelled Bloom and then Musa got up." Yo, I'm with Bloom, I think we should head to Alfea" she said as she looked at Bloom who wasn't kidding that her night so far was a big bummer!

"But we're almost there " Sky said and Bloom sighed ,"Fine! If my night gets any worse, I'll die and please, I'm not going on the Lava-Bike so don't even try to get me on it" Bloom started walking and then Sky rode by her side" Am I that bad?"he asked and Bloom sighed

"I've seen worse" She said and kept on going."Why don't you want to go out with me?" Sky asked and Bloom sighed again and stopped.

"Well, I like being alone "She simply said and Sky now got off his Bike, "Why alone?"he asked. Bloom looked at the ground and sat on a nearby bench."You can't get hurt when you're alone" She replied, got up and started walking again."I would never hurt you Bloom" Sky said, but Bloom didn't react to that.

"I'm serious!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him."Yea that's what they all say. I have never gotten hurt, but I don't even want to try to believe in love" She looked in his dark blue eyes."I guess we should catch up with the others" she looked back and then Sky smiled "so I've gotten on your good side?" He asked and Bloom gave him an evil smile "Not a chance!" She used her magic and disappeared out of his hands and onto the Lava-Bike. "So should I burn this thing or crush it?"she thought out loud innocently and Sky caught up with her."No, toast it would be better!" She gave him one more evil smile."Or I could...hmm..." she pretended to think very hard "…well see ya" She got of the lava-bike transformed and flew up.

"That's bad travelling, no that's really bad!"Sky said, trying to make Bloom come back to him, as Bloom flew higher in the air.

The two finally got to the café and sat at a table with the others.

Stella, who was sitting next to Bloom elbowed her. "So, how did your alone time with Sky go?" she asked giving Bloom an evil glare, "I killed two birds with one stone, as I practically made his bike break because I flew above him" Bloom said and Stella frowned, almost shocked "You so don't know anything about love" She said and started eating her salad.

"And I don't wanna know" the redhead fairy said as she smiled at Sky who was trying to get away from the two girls standing on each side of him.


	3. Chapter 2

The night was rather boring until the two girls who had been flirting with Sky earlier went up to Bloom and said

"You know, you're lucky to even be near the prince!" They left and then as the two girls walked by a waiter, they bumped into him and the food he carried went all over their clothes!

The group soon started heading back to Alfea. When they got there the girls went upstairs except for Bloom because Sky wanted to 'talk' with her.

"What is it?" Bloom asked and Sky smiled

"So did you like the date?" he asked and Bloom groaned

"What do you want?" she asked. Sky sighed and kissed her softly on the lips, causing Bloom to be stunned. He let go of her and she just stood still, not breathing, not moving, not even blinking; just standing there shocked.

Sky smiled at her." That's all I wanted" he replied. Bloom could have said something nice, but then he would think she gave up and fell in 'love' with him, so she just took his arm and pulled him towards her face

"You; don't you dare tell anyone this happened!" she said and Sky agreed and she smiled.

"Good, now I don't have to kill you" as she turned around and left he stood there, 'She wanted to kill me?' he asked himself as he got on the bike and rode off.

"Girl! You got a kiss; that's so sweet!" Stella squealed.

"Ya, it's sweet enough to make me gag!" Musa said, who was reading a magazine.

"Guys! If this gets out of the group I'll make sure to tell them your secrets "Bloom threatened and they all agreed not to tell.

The next day the boys and Alfea girls were supposed to do a project together and guess who was pairing everyone? Well, Stella off course! And guess who got stuck with Sky? Bloom!

"So we need to find green wild cats, tree gobbler and a magical frog," Bloom said.

"Amm... ah a little help?" a voice asked and Bloom turned around to see Sky tied up with some green plants.

"You are such a klutz!" she yelled as she helped him out of the plants and then found his hands on her hips.

"Oh no; not this time" she got his hands off her hips and kept walking.

Soon they all got back to a group and headed to their next class. Bloom teamed up with Musa and Sky teamed up with Riven.

They all finished their assignment and went back to their own schools. "God, I had so much fun" Stella yelled excitedly as she fell on the couch and started dreaming about Brandon

"Oh look its Brandon" Bloom joked and Stella jumped up "where, when, why?" she asked and Bloom laughed

"Sorry false alarm" As she said that Stella looked her in the eye and fell back on the couch.

3 days passed and Bloom was getting sick of working on stupid projects that weren't even about magic. She came to Alfea to get her Winx trained and all she got were magical frogs? What's that about?


	4. Question

Tell me if I should continue this story.


	5. Chapter 3

**With the Boys**

"What is her deal?" Asked Sky.

"Who's." Asked Brandon.

"Blooms." Said Sky.

"Oh." Said Brandon.

**At Alfea**

"Bloom give him a chance." Said Stella sitting on the couch.

"No." Said Bloom.

"Yo, I'm with Bloom. Who needs boys?" Said Musa.

Stella's mouth opened. Tecna and Flora are in shock.

"Are you two crazy?" Asked Stella.

"No, you guys are just boy crazy." Said Musa.

_If I have to be paired up with him one more time I will scream. _Bloom thought to herself.

**Normal POV**

"Guess what girls." Said Stella getting off her phone.

"I don't want to." Said Bloom.

"Just tell me." Said Musa.

"You two are no fun." Said Stella.

"Stella." Said Flora.

"Oh yes, the boys are on there way here." Said Stella.

"Why?" Asked Bloom.

"To take us out to eat and a movie." Said Stella.

"Yo Stel we did this already." Said Musa.

"And look at how great that turned out." Said Bloom.

"Just get to know them." Said Stella.

"We'll pass." Said Bloom.

"Same here." Said Musa.

"Who wants to be in love with someone who only cares about what peoples think." Said Bloom.

"Or who only cares about getting land." Said Musa.

"You two can't pass." Said Stella.

**With the Boys**

"Come on you two we are going to be late." Said Brandon.

"They are not going to like this." Said Sky.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Helia.

"Can't you tell?" Asked Riven.

"No." Said Timmy.

"They want nothing to do with us." Said Sky.

"So that just means you need to try again." Said Brandon.

**With the Girls**

"Stella I can't believe you." Said Musa.

"How could you not ask us first?" Asked Bloom.

"Because I knew you two would say no." Said Stella.

"Maybe what Stella did was wrong, but you guys are not even being fair." Said Flora.

"Maybe that's like me saying that maybe you like Helia." Said Musa.

"What's so bad about that?" Asked Flora.

"Who are you cause you are not acting like the Flora we know." Said Bloom.

"I am Flora." Said Flora.

"That's good cause other wise I have a date with the wrong girl." Said Helia walking in the room with the others be hind him.

"If it isn't the boys." Said Bloom walking in to her room to get her jacket and walked out.

"Have fun on your guys dates." Said Musa smiling.

"You guys ready to go?" Asked Sky.

"Yeah you don't want to miss the movie." Said Brandon.

"They are but Musa and me have other plans." Said Bloom.

"Doing what?" Asked Stella shocked her plan wasn't going to work.

"Going to a club with some of Bloom's earth friends." Said Musa.

"Later." Said Bloom with that they disappeared.

"Sorry Sky, sorry Riven." Said Tecna.

"We didn't know." Said Flora.

"It's ok.' Said Riven.

"It's to bad we don't know what club." Said Flora.

"That's it!" Exclaimed Stella.

"Huh?" Said Brandon.

"We can look and see what club there is in Gardenia." Said Stella.

"I get it now." Said Helia.

"Timmy and Tecna can look." Said Stella.

"Us?! Why us?" They asked together.

"Because you guys are better at looking up stuff." Said Stella.

**With Bloom's Friends**

"Come on we told Bloom we would meet her and her friend at her house." Said Emily waiting on the others.

"We're coming!" Yelled Alex.

"We were suppose to be there 15 minutes ago!" Yelled Emily.

"5 more minutes!" Yelled Sarah.

"Are the guys here?!" Asked/Yelled Annie.

"No!" Emily yelled back.

"Good!" Yelled Emma.

"Just hurry!" Emily yelled.

Just then the doorbell rang. Emily went to answer it.

"Are they ready?" Asked David walking in.

"No, we are the only ones." Said Emily moving so the other guys could come in.

"The guys are here!" Yelled Emily.

**Upstairs**

"The guys are here we have to hurry." Stated Emma doing Manny's hair.

"We are Emma god." Said Paige doing her make - up.

"Can someone zip me up?" Asked Alex walking out of the bathroom.

"Sure." Said Annie.

"Is this to much eye shadow?" Asked Sarah looking around.

"No." Said Manny.

**With Bloom and Musa**

"Where are they?" Asked Musa.

"I don't know." Said Bloom.

**With Stella & Them**

"Anything?" Asked Flora.

"There are 6 clubs that they can go to." Said Timmy.

* * *

**So sorry it take me so long. Say thanks to my Bate Reader Ima for helpping me. Oh if anybody is confuesed on who the characters are lot me know so I can help you.**


	6. Notice

I have not quit writing I am having some writers block.


	7. sorry

I am sorry everyone I know you want updates, I cannot write right now, I've got family stuff going on if I tried to write nothing would be how it should be.


End file.
